


Caged Pet (Loki Laufeyson x Reader)

by TheSummerInWinter



Category: Loki - Fandom, Loki Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Asgard, Asgardian Loki, Assassination, Assassination Attempt(s), Bondage, Captured, F/M, Kinky Shit, Loki Needs a Hug, Miðgarðr | Midgard, Romance, Yeah I'm gonna play with your feels, angst because why not, prisoner, Ásgarðr | Asgard (realm)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSummerInWinter/pseuds/TheSummerInWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has defeated the Avengers, and S.H.I.E.L.D. has been crippled by his army. His new reign over both Asgard and Midgard have put fear into many.</p>
<p>S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't have many options with being controlled by Loki, but they will attempt to take him out by sending one of their best agents into Asgard. Y/N L/N is sent out on this mission in hopes of bringing peace back to the two worlds.</p>
<p>But when Y/N is discovered in an attempt to kill Loki, she is captured by him. And it isn't long until he makes her his personal pet.</p>
<p>This is an advantage for her, it can give an opening to kill Loki. But will her now developing feelings for this man make her change her thoughts on the mission?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This story is currently on hold. I do plan on continuing it, but have not found inspiration lately for the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story here on Ao3! I really hope you enjoy it and would love to hear feedback!

Y/N hid behind a pillar as two guards walked by, eyeing the weapons resting at their waists. Once they passed, she slipped around the golden pillar and ran in the direction the two men had just came from. Her footsteps were silent against the cool stone floor, the only sound being the echoes of people talking in the distance. 

She stopped at a corner and glanced around it, seeing it empty. Y/N turned back to raise her (s/c) arm up to play with the device wrapped around her wrist. 

"He isn't in his bedroom right now..." she noted to herself quietly, thinking of the advantage that would give her. The device was turned off in just a few moments before she darted down a long hallway, that being part of the map that Thor had been able to provide S.H.I.E.L.D.

It wasn't long until the room was found, the large golden door being partially open. She took this to her advantage and slipped through the narrow space, hoping that it didn't move. It was then that Y/N observed the room and the beauty that filled it. 

The walls seemed to be, and probably were, made of solid gold, small ripples present in them to show small detail. The furniture also seemed to be made of gold, including the dresser, the two night stands, the bed frame, and the full body mirror. Edges of the pieces of furniture showed a feathered detail and delicate handiwork of a leaf-like pattern, making it seem that the metal was sculpted clay instead. The thick comforter on the bed was a forest green, golden thread lining the edges of it and the sheets and pillow cases under it also being a golden color. When Y/N looked up she could see that the blinding light in the room wasn't an actual ceiling light at all, it was a bright moving light orb of some sort, almost like a white sun. 

Y/N made her way to the door on the left side of the bed, entering a large master bathroom much different from the bedroom, besides the fact it still looked very rich and elegant. The floors were made of a pearly white marble, the walls being the same material. A shower built into the wall was in the far back right corner, a marble bathtub built into the floor and wall five feet away. The sink area was a large piece of jade stone jutting out of the wall, a silver basin resting in the center of it with a deep green hand towel right next to it. The same type of light filled the room, making Y/N curious if it was magic or advanced technology.

She shook the thought out of her mind before walking over to the sink, careful not to put her hands on anything if her gloves were to leave prints. She looked into the mirror, taking in her rugged character. The soft angles of her face were gone from the lack of food back home, now replaced with a more defined jaw and sharper cheekbones. She studied herself, her (h/c) eyebrows furrowing together. 

"I hate Loki..." she scoffed before turning away from the mirror and typing in a code on her wrist device. It soon started to let out a repetitive beeping sound, the tone of it being quiet and clam. 

It wasn't long until the beeping stopped and the image of someone appeared holographically. 

"Agent L/N, how has it been so far getting in?" the man asked. His face was wrinkled, but it was hard to tell with the huge burn scar covering it. 

"It's been going quite smoothly," she replied quietly. "I haven't been detected yet and have made it into the enemy's room. Thor's help before he was captured was very helpful."

"That's good to hear." The holograph broke for a moment before the man's face appeared again. "Make sure you get him out of there once you assassinate Loki. You may need help getting out of Asgard, and we need his aide back here on Earth as soon as possible."

"I will make sure to do it!" Y/N spoke with confidence. 

"Good. We're counting on you." And with that, the transmission ended. 

The faint sound of a door opening caught Y/N's attention, head turning around to look at the bathroom door. Voices were coming from the other side of it, signaling that the target was back to rest for the night. 

Y/N looked around the room for a place to hide, seeing a closet on the opposite wall of the shower and bathtub. She went over to it and opened the white doors as quietly as possible, the only sound being a very tiny click from it being opened. It was spacious inside the closet, and the large amount of items helped Y/N hide easily with everything in front of her. She checked the time once more, seeing when it was time to take action. 

"Twenty-one hundred hours and fifty-seven minutes..." she kept her voice quiet while talking to herself. Y/N mentally noted the needed time to wait before Loki would sleep if she were to carry out her mission perfectly. 

It wasn't long until the door to the bathroom was opened, the sound of boots on the smooth floor reaching Y/N's ears. She steadied her breath while closing her eyes to focus better on the sound. An echo resonated with each step the person took, the footsteps also had a soft pat with their contact with the floor. 

"Those damn idiots..." the sound of Loki's voice created the audible words. "So paranoid about the damn biofrost acting up." The sound of fabric moving and little chinks of metal folding together filled the room, Loki disrobing and entering into the shower.

Y/N bit her lip and furrowed her eyebrows together, eyes still closed. 'How long will this go on for?' she thought to herself. 

What seemed like forever was soon over. Loki exited the shower and the sound of a faint humming was caught by Y/N. She peeked out the crack of the closet to see Loki in dark silk robes, the green garment making him look even thinner and taller with the white background against him. 

She watched him leave before slowly exiting the closet, being as quiet as possible while doing so. She pulled the gun out of its holster on her hip and turned off the safety. Once at the door, back to the bedroom, Y/N knelt down and stayed quiet, checking the time on her device.

Now all she had to do was wait. 

~~~

After an hour had gone by Loki was out. He was sleeping soundly in his bed, scepter placed in a magical field on one of his nightstands. 

Y/N opened the door as quietly as possible, positioning the gun in her hands at the Jotun male in front of her. 

'This is easy. I can do this,' she told herself mentally. 'Just one shot and he's dead.'

She then pulled the trigger. 

A low chuckle came from the "sleeping" man, hand raised with a green aura holding the bullet in place. He cracked one eye open and looked at the young woman standing by his bedside. 

"I've caught you."


	2. Two

Y/N's heart was racing, panic running through her. Was her attempt to kill Loki truly pathetic and not good enough to kill the god?

The doors to Loki's bedroom opened as two guards came in. They noticed the girl and moved quickly to retrieve the gun from her hands and hold her by the arms. 

Loki sat up in bed before standing up in front of Y/N, him towering over her. A smirk graced his pale face as he peered down at the girl. 

He pinched Y/N's chin in his fingers and lifted her head up so her eyes would lock with his. "So it seems you're the one who has caused the ruckus that has happened today." His voice was calm and monotone. 

She yanked her head out of his hold and glared at him. "Maybe I was, but you're the one the chaos was made for. We will not accept you as our ruler!"

His eyes narrowed and voice dropped to a low tone. "Take her to the cells. And send an army to Migard to deal with any mortals rebelling."

The two guards dragged Y/N out of the room, the girl struggling to get out of their hold. 

"Let me go!" She elbowed one of them in the chest, but ended up yelping in pain from the impact her elbow had on the soldier's metal breastplate. 

Loki watched the guards leaving with her, laughing at her attempt to break free from his men. A green mist appeared from his hands and he used the eerie magic to close the door as they left the room, the smile on Loki's face dropping once it shut. 

Rage filled within him and a burst of energy left his body, knocking small items over on the nightstands and dresser. He began pacing around the room as the light on the ceiling started to glow brightly as it detected the king awake. 

"I can't believe this happened..." He ran a hand through his disheveled hair and sat on the edge of his bed, looking at his reflection in the mirror. He furrowed his eyebrows before asking himself a question. "How could a mortal get into Asgard by themselves?"

~~~

Y/N was tossed into a white cell, sliding against the floor and into the wall as she did. She opened her eyes, having them closed when bracing herself, and looked at the two Asgardian soldiers in fury. 

"Why you–" she cut herself off before running towards the golden men with a fist raised. 

A transparent yellow wall appeared just before her hand could make contact with the shorter one. Her fist collided with the barrier and bounced backward to hit herself in the jaw. Y/N quickly recovered and rested her hands on the almost invisible wall. 

She set her gaze on the two guards starting to leave. "Hey!" They stopped in their tracks and turned to look at Y/N in her cell. "Why do you guys listen to him? He's a monster! He destroyed Earth and also took down Odin!"

"If he can do that, then we would just be wasting our lives fighting against him." The two then left after that, leaving Y/N all alone in the darkness of the large room. 

She sighed and her hands slid down the barrier. "This is just great..." She kicked at the floor of the cell before crouching down and staying in a squatting position. Her head rested on top of her knees as she clicked her tongue in irritation. 

Being in a cell was the only bad part so far...

~~~

Only a day went by before Y/N was taken out of the prison for questioning. Cuffs were put on her hands as the guards dragged her into a small room with dark walls. A larger guard was already in there waiting to start questioning. 

She was thrown into a chair, the cuffs being locked onto the back of the seat. 

"Is this really necessary?" she asked while testing the strength of the bond.

"We can't have you getting out and attacking us, now can we?" the guard spoke. 

Y/N rolled her (e/c) eyes in irritation before looking right at him. "I'm mortal and have no powers whatsoever. My only way of having even a slight advantage was taken away when you confiscated my gun!"

"Then think of those restraints as an extra measure of safety for us." He spoke calmly and began to pace back and forth. "Now tell me, why did you try an assassination attempt on King Loki."

The new title for the god made Y/N's stomach turn in disgust. "Why else do you think? The people of Earth will not accept him as ruler!"

He was quiet for a moment, not being able to come up with a response to her answer. "Where is S.H.I.E.L.D.'s whereabouts?"

Her eyes slanted threateningly. "I do not have to tell you where they are."

"You will tell me!" The soldier slammed his fists down on the table. "How many of the Avengers are still living?"

Y/N kept her mouth pressed into a thin line, not wanting to answer. 

He tried reading her actions as best as possible. "Which one of them is dead?"

"I'm not going to tell you anything!" Y/N yelled in irritation before kicking the table with one of her feet. 

The soldier stepped out of the way and looked at her in surprise. There was a moment of silence in the room as he kept his gaze locked. 

He moved to the door quickly and turned around to point his finger at her. "Don't you dare try to escape!"

"Like I'm able to..." Y/N grumbled under her breath as he slammed the door behind him.

The feeling of being watched then overtook Y/N completely. The hairs on the back of her neck rose and a shiver ran down her spine. No one could be seen visibly, and she was sure it wasn't a ghost. She looked around the room slowly, mentally noting the absence of another body. As she turned back around to the front, she spotted the vile man she did not want to see. 

"What do you want?" Y/N asked him bitterly. 

Loki looked at her with a calm expression, hands clasped together behind his back as he paced slowly. "To hear one of those pathetic fools is dead is great," a smile grew its way on his face as he continued to speak, "but which one of them is it?"

Y/N watched him closely as he leaned forward onto the table. "Why should it matter?" She lifted her head up, the distance between the two being small. "You're the one who's pathetic. You're afraid of having nothing."

Loki's green eyes locked on her (e/c) ones. A moment of silence stood between them as the intensity of the anger grew even more. 

He was first to break the silence with a strike at Y/N's face. Her head jerked to the right and her restraints caused pain in the sudden movement. 

"If you won't tell me who, then tell me something else that could be of use." He grabbed her by the jaw forcefully and yanked her forward. "Because you're not going back there anytime soon."

Her heart rate began racing, fear of the current situation finally getting to her. She closed her eyes and did her best to calm her nerves before speaking. "I will not break for a lowlife like you."

Loki clicked his tongue in irritation before letting go of her. "We will see about that."

He walked to the door and closed behind him as he exited. He turned to the guard standing outside of the room and spoke, "Make sure she is taken to my quarters. I will be taking care of her stubbornness."


End file.
